


No Fireworks Here

by didsomebodysaylily



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, i wrote this before last week's episode, lofty's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Lofty's unsure as to whether to go to Holby Bonfire Night. Donna and Morven him convince him to go along, but he may regret that decision.Written 1st person from Lofty's POV





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn’t sure about going to the Holby fireworks’ night. Morven and Donna wanted me to go, and it did look like a laugh if I was honest with myself. Today had been a busy day with just, so many burns. I still don’t understand why people are so irresponsible with fireworks; it really isn’t difficult to just not burn your hand. Anyway, I went down to the park with Donna. It was cold, even for early November and my scarf really didn’t keep me warm enough to not shiver. There was a small bonfire that everyone was gathered around laughing and drinking hot chocolate from polystyrene cups. The closer we walked to the fire the warmer I began to get for which I was very grateful. My happiness only increased when I was handed a hot chocolate from one of the other nurses. I was beginning to feel bad for anyone who had to be in tonight. 

 

After a while, sparklers were beginning to be handed out and everyone was lighting each other's. It was honestly a little bit of a mess! Essie handed me a few to hand around which I did before accidently bumping into Dom. 

“Hey look where you’re going.” he said with slight frustration in his voice. “Oh Lofty, hi.” 

“Sorry Dom, didn’t see you there.” I shuffled from one foot to another. “Want a sparkler?” I asked offering him one. He took it smiling gratefully and there held it out for me to light which I did. I then took my one and lit it from his. It had been a while since I’d played with sparklers. Dom was writing words in the air and I began to draw shapes. 

“What you drawing there?” Dom asked me, shouting over the noise of the crowd. 

“Why don’t you guess.” I shouted back smiling.

I began to draw shapes for him to guess. We started off easy with a circle, triangle, then a star. Then I went to draw a heart. I didn’t mean anything by it really, at least I don’t think I did. It was just a shape. Maybe there was something subliminal behind it, but the way in which Dom reacted really caught me off guard. 

“Really Lofty.” he said aggressively. 

“What d’you mean?” I asked hesitantly. 

“A heart. How mature. I thought you’d gotten over this.” He placed his sparkler in the bucket of water off to the side and I followed to do the same. 

“What’s you problem Dom?” I said a little ticked off. Dom always dramatises everything, and he didn’t disappoint tonight. 

“Look, I don’t know if you think it’s funny or something. But you don’t need to be so lovey everywhere. I get that I messed up and may have lead you on a little strong but can’t you just get the message and chill, a bit.” 

“I’m sorry if you thought I meant anything by that. It was just a shape Dom.”

“You know what, I wasn’t sure until now, but it really was best that you moved to AAU if this is how you are.” 

Everything Dom was saying made no sense to me. It seemed to come from a place of hurt and misunderstanding. There was no need for him to talk to me like this and I don’t know why I didn’t fight back more, I guess I was worried that he was right and that I was in the wrong. 

“Sorry Dom. Nevermind.” 

 

I walked back over to where Donna and Essie were laughing drawing a variety of somewhat less PG shapes with their sparklers. “I think I might head off.” I said to them, unable to disguise the hurt in my voice. 

“No don’t go. What’s happened?” Donna said rubbing on my arm to comfort me. 

“It’s nothing don’t worry.” I replied unable to stop myself turning back to look at where Dom was scowling at his phone. 

“Just ignore him. He’s an idiot.” Essie said. 

“Look I said it’s nothing. I just want to catch up on some sleep.” I hated the way Dom made me feel. He always got under my skin and made me seem like an angsty teenager, and I was quite a long way out of my teen years however much I tried to deny it. I gave them both a hug, thanking them for a great time and began to walk back home. Dom was right about one thing though and that is that it really was for the best that I moved to AAU, because neither of us seemed to be civil around each other, let alone act normal. And I don’t even know why that is anymore.


	2. A spark begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When leaving the bonfire, Lofty gets injured by a falling burning log.

I walked past the bonfire to get back to the car park when it happened. Everything was so quick I’m still unsure how it happened, all I know is that the fire crackled loudly and a log was spat off the side of the fire and caught on my arm. I fell to the floor from the impact on the log and the scorching pain in the my hand. My cry must have been loud as the talking all suddenly stopped and all that could be heard was the sputter of the fire and my calls in pain. And then I blacked out. I later found out that I’d banged my head when I fell which causes a minor concussion and is why I fainted. 

 

When I awoke I was in the ED, my left hand heavily bandaged and my ears ringing slightly. I went to sit up but was pushed back down onto the bed. 

“No Lofty, lie down.” It was Dom. “When you feel you hit your head on the log. They think you’ve probably got a concussion.” I nodded in response as I could confirm from being inside my head, I definitely had concussion. 

“What happened?” I asked him. The last thing I could remember was going to leave after Dom was so unnecessarily mean, so I didn’t understand why he was now here at my bedside. 

“The fire. No one’s really sure actually, but a log fell off and hit your hand. It’s quite badly burned but you’ll be fine.” 

“No, no. I meant. Why are you here. Last thing I remember, you wanted nothing more to do with me.” 

Dom looked away, ashamed. He took a minute and then turned back and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Lofty. I’ve really messed you around haven’t I?” I just smiled gently. He had messed me around a bit but I didn’t want to be vindictive - that wouldn’t get us anywhere. He took my hand, my good hand, and then looked into my eyes. “Lofty, do you want to come with me and see Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? I’ve got two tickets and, you know, maybe we should give this a shot.” 

 

Me head was still spinning slightly and I wasn’t sure if I’d heard him correctly. What happened to moody Dom who sulked around and was irritated by my mere presence? “Umm,”  I spluttered, “Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

“I think we should take it slow and start as though nothing’s, you know, happened yet.” I felt a warmth build benneth my chest and spread upwards into a grin. Dom was being serious and genuine and, maybe, this wasn’t too good to true but actually a possibility. As he went to stand up he knocked my left hand, sending a jolt of pain down my forearm. I flinched but tried to cover it up. 

“I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay Dom.”

“I can get them to increase your pain meds if you want.” he said looking around for a nurse.

“Dom,” I said slightly louder in order to get his attention. He turned back towards me and we locked eyes, “It’s fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by LittleMissHolby's comment - thank you so much :D  
> also now it had a fluffier ending which i much prefer

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand this further but it can be considered to be finished as this is. I just kinda like where I have this going, so who knows, there might be an extra chapter every so often :D


End file.
